


Do You Need Healing?

by Fluffhd



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dom Mercy, F/M, submissive Hanzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8364253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffhd/pseuds/Fluffhd





	

Mercy tied the blindfold snugly against Hanzo's face, the thick fabric blocking out all light, a knot tied tightly against the back of his head. "Now, Mr. Shimada, you will accept your medicine." Mercy tightened the straps on the table, securing Hanzo's arms in place, a final improvised strap going across his neck, pulling just tight enough to make Hanzo gasp.

"You have avoided me on the battlefield, refused with such obnoxious stubbornness to come to me when you require healing. Do you dislike me, Mr. Shimada? it seems so unlikely, given how you always show up for our sessions." Mercy straddles Hanzo's thigh and the man jolts, feeling the doctor's wet folds press down onto one muscled thigh, Mercy's body rocking gently as she arouses herself further.

"Perhaps you are ashamed. Do you regret feeling needy beneath me, *Hanzo*?" Mercy rocks her hips with earnest, hands tugging down Hanzo's pants and boxers, tugging out his half hard erection. The archer sucks in a breath when Mercy leans down to lick across the head, jerking his girth roughly, only adding lubricant as an afterthought, letting Hanzo hiss at the rough treatment. 

With his eyes blinded, all sensations feel tenfold sensation, and Hanzo shakes slightly when his cock jumps so easily to the attention, despite how rough it was. His erection rises full and hard, sensitive to each of Mercy's touches until suddenly there aren't any, and Hanzo spreads his thighs wider on the cot, whimpering by the lack of contact and the cold, sterile medical air on his skin.

"M-Mercy..pl-"

"Please, what Hanzo? What is wrong? Do you require a medic?" mercy shifts herself now, spreading open her labia in a lewd display as she shoves two of her own fingers deep inside, scissoring eagerly to prepare herself to take him. "*Do you require healing?*"

Hanzo can only whine and nod frantically when he feels Mercy rub her folds against his member, teasing the head and making it leak pre-cum, making the man twitch and shudder under Mercy.  
"Do you require healing, Mr. Shimada?" Mercy teases, grabbing his slender cock and lining it up with her entrance, gently bouncing to allow the head only the briefest second of penetration before removing it entirely.

"Y-yes!" Hanzo moans, "A-ah, medic, please! Heal me!" 

"My pleasure, Mr. Shimada." Mercy purrs before dropping herself down onto Hanzo, making a satisfied moan as he fills her, and she rides at her own pace, Hanzo strapped to the table and unable to to more than twitch and beg for more of anything.

Mercy ignores him, and seeks her own satisfaction, rubbing her clit with two fingers, pinching it briefly to make herself gasp. Hanzo can only lay there and accept the doctor's healing.  
Mercy hits orgasm first, letting her body sag slightly as she shivers in pleasure and slips off Hanzo. Hanzo can only whine, beg for more of Mercy's brand of "healing", but the doctor is patient, working Hanzo back inside of her, now turning the pace fast to make the man cum, to make him scream her name.

"Hanzo's body tenses, face tinted red and body sweat soaked beneath his clothing. Mercy did not even have the decency to fully undress him, and somehow that makes the whole experience better for Hanzo. One strong thrust downwards, Mercy rocking her hips just right to ram her g-spot and trigger another orgasm, is all that Hanzo needs to cum. His mouth hangs open, silently screaming as his breath is whisked away.

While Hanzo is still coming down from his climax, Mercy slips off the cot, doing a few small stretches and slipping on a pair of disposable medical panties.

"Consider your medicine administered, Mr. Shimada. Please return for your weekly check-up next Thursday." Mercy says playfully, and then pushes through the double doors of the medical facility towards the shower room.

Hanzo, realizing he is still strapped to the table, only whimpers at the humiliation of being exposed and splattered in a mixture of his own cum and Mercy's slick. Stretching against the taught straps, Hanzo finds himself unable to escape, and resigns himself with a huff of breath.

The doctor must not be finished with her treatment. Hanzo can only wait for the rest of his medicine.


End file.
